1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quantum bit reading device and method, in which a plurality of quantum bits, each of which comprises a single physical system and exists in a double-sided resonator, are individually read by detecting a significant change in the intensity of sufficiently intensified light, utilizing the phenomenon that the intensities of light beams reflected from and transmitted through a coupled system formed of the resonator mode of the resonators and each physical system (single atom, ion, etc.) are significantly changed in accordance with the state of each physical system, regardless of whether the intensity of incident light is high or less.
2. Description of the Related Art
Each result of quantum computation is expressed as the state of a quantum bit that comprises, in most cases, a single atom, ion or photon (in this specification, both the quantum state of a physical system, and the physical system itself is called a quantum bit), therefore it is necessary to read the state of the single physical system. In the case of a quantum bit coupled to light, a method is effective and practical, in which when light is applied to a to-be-read quantum bit, it is observed whether a photon is emitted from the quantum bit in accordance with whether the quantum bit is excited by the light. At this time, if the physical system is a magnetically trapped gas of an ions or atom, a strict selection rule is utilized to cause a transition for relaxing the excited state of each physical system only to the original state, excitation and relaxation can be repeated an arbitrary number of times in accordance with the states of quantum bits, thereby causing a large number of photons to be emitted.
However, in the case of a quantum bit in a solid, such as the nuclear spin of an ion in crystal, since the angular momentum and spin of an energy state are mixed up as a result of various interactions, and hence there is no strict selection rule, it is determined only in a probabilistic manner into which metastable state the quantum bit is relaxed after it is once excited. Accordingly, it is necessary to accurately detect a single photon for reading. It is possible to reduce the probability of failure in photon detection, if the operation of reliably shifting and returning the state of a quantum bit to and from a level that resonates with the resonator mode, using adiabatic passage, is repeated, thereby limiting the space mode in which a photon is emitted, and providing a plurality of chances for photon detection. However, also in this case, it is necessary to detect a single photon.
Recently, observation of vacuum Rabi splitting (also called normal-mode splitting) of a single atom in a resonator, utilizing weak light and photon counting has been reported (see, for example, Phys. Rev. Lett. 93, 233603 (2004)). Further, it has been proposed to realize a quantum gate between a photon and atom, or between atoms (via a photon), utilizing variations in the phase of a reflected photon due to variations in the state of the atom(s), when a single photon is introduced to a coupled system formed of the resonator mode of a single-sided resonator and the atom or atoms. Thus, even in the case of a single physical system, the optical response of the coupled system formed of the resonator mode and physical system significantly changes in accordance with the state of the physical system. Therefore, this phenomenon can be utilized for observing a single physical system.
However, a specific method of using the response of the coupled system formed of the resonator mode and each physical system to read a plurality of quantum bits existing in a single resonator is not known so far.